


Tabby Gets Plowed

by MetalRaven (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair-pulling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MetalRaven
Summary: Call girl Tabby gets DP by two older men on her first night on the job.





	Tabby Gets Plowed

**Author's Note:**

> Shady Gambler here. I had to close my other account... Let's just say someone found it and they were not pleased. I've hidden this one well by using a name I never use. Sorry for all those who liked my stories. I will rewrite them in the third person.

Tabby had arrived at room 315 in the Lucky star Hotel in less than hour of the call. She was wearing her tight red leather dress with matching heels that showed off her red painted toe nails. Her long blonde hair was in pigtails as requested by the gentlemen caller. 

She felt very nervous as she knocked on the door of room 315. This was her first night as a call girl, having no idea what to expect. She only knew she had to please her client or Big D, her pimp would be more than a little pissed.

The door opened and an older man who looked old enough to be her father answered.  
“Hi!” Tabby smiled. “Did you call for a little fun?”  
The older man grinned. “Yeah. Come on in.”

Tabby stepped into the suite. It had a bar, a big king size bed, and a gorgeous view of the Las Vegas Strip.  
“Hey sweetheart,” another older man said.  
Tabby turned her eyes on him. He had mostly gray hair with streaks of black. The man who had answered the door was completely gray. They were both dressed in suits. Tabby wondered if they were politicians. 

“When I asked for fresh and young,” the gray haired man said, “I never expected a woman so gorgeous.” He held out his hand. “You can call me Jack, and my friend is Harry.”

Tabby shook Jack's hand. “Nice to meet you both.”  
“So Tabby, ever been with two guys before?” Harry grinned.  
“Uh—No.. I can't say I have...” She really hadn't been. In fact, she had only been with one man in her nineteen years of life.

“I'll break that ass in,” Harry laughed.  
His laugh made Tabby feel uncomfortable. When she had accepted the job, Big D never told her she'd be plowed by two men.

“How about taking that dress off,” Jack said. “We're really horny and would like to fuck you as soon as possible.” 

“Okay...” Tabby slowly tugged down her leather dress. She removed it and tossed it on the floor. She stood in her black panties and bra feeling Jack and Harry eyeing balling her like she was dinner. Then she supposed she was the dinner on tonight's menu.

“Take off the bra and panties to,” Jack said.  
She unhooked her bra, slipping it off. Jack walked over to her and cupped her large breasts, squeezing them together. “Nice tits, sweetie.” He nuzzled his face into her breasts and licked and sucked on her big dark nipples.  
Tabby quivered.  
“Now remove the panties,” Harry demanded. His voice was rough and pushy. Tabby didn't like it but she removed her panties.  
“Oh, a shaved pussy,” Jack said as he rubbed her pussy. Tabby stood quietly. She was starting to really have doubts about going through with this. First off, these men were old enough to be her father, what was just gross. Secondly, she just wasn't comfortable. Her body was trembling but both Jack and Harry failed to see how scared she felt.  
“Go on the bed in a doggy position,” Jack said giving her bottom a slap.  
Tabby walked over to the bed and climbed on it, going in a doggy position. She heard clothing being removed and looked over her shoulder to see Jack and Harry getting undressed. Their large cocks were hard and covered in thick pubic hair. 

They walked over to her and joined her on the bed, rubbing Tabby's body. Tabby hated their hands on her. She wanted to get dressed and leave. “Why are you trembling?” Harry asked as his hand slid to her bubble shaped ass.

“I—I've never done this before...” Tabby admitted.  
“There's nothing to be scared of, sweetie. Me and Jack take good care of you.” They smirked at each other. It made Tabby more nervous.

“Sit that pussy on my face,” Jack said as he laid back on the bed.  
Tabby slid over to Jack and sat on his face. He swirled his tongue up and down her pussy making her shiver. “Spread that ass for me,” Harry ordered from behind her. 

Tabby slipped her hands to her ass cheeks and spread them apart. Harry laid back on the bed and started to lick up and down between her ass-crack. Tabby quivered feeling their tongues lapping over her sensitive areas.

Jack grabbed a hold of Tabby's hips and started to go down on her pussy. Tabby moaned as he sucked her clit hard and flicked his tongue fast. “Ohhh...” She gripped the bed sheets. 

Harry behind her was fucking her asshole with his tongue. It felt strange to Tabby. “Ohhhh......” she moaned feeling pleasure. “Ohhh guys....” Tabby moaned getting into it. “I'm gonna cum- fuck...” 

They sucked and licked her holes faster. Tabby cried out feeling unbelievable pleasure. “Oh fuck! I'm cumming!” she cried as she came against their tongues. 

Harry and Jack sat up. “Don't relax yet,” Jack smirked. “More to come.”  
Tabby was pushed down on the bed and rolled on her side. She was sandwiched between the two older men feeling their cocks pressing against her pussy and ass. 

“Stroke our cocks slut,” Harry said.  
Tabby did not like to be called a slut but she grabbed a hold of their throbbing cocks and stroked them at the same time.  
Harry and Jack moaned. “Yeah...Jerk our cocks,” Jack moaned.  
Tabby stroked their thick cocks faster. “Suck my dick,” Harry said. “Get it nice and wet so I can plow your little ass.”

Tabby shifted and went down on Harry, taking his cock inside her mouth. She felt his pubic hair brush against her nose as she started to suck hard and fast on her cock.  
“Yeah- Suck that cock you little slut,” Harry grunted, grabbing onto Tabby's pigtails. “Get it nice and wet for your ass.”

Jack laid back and stroked his dick as he watched Tabby suck on Harry's cock.  
“Lick my hairy balls too,” Harry said giving Tabby's pigtails a yank.  
Tabby licked down Harry's cock to his balls and sucked on them. She felt disgusted by the fact his balls were hairy.  
“Yeah...You a good little bitch doing what daddy tells you,” Harry grunted and pressed his balls against her tongue. 

“Come on, you done with her?” Jack complained. “I wanna fuck that pussy.”  
“Yeah, Yeah.” Harry pulled on Tabby's hair. “That's enough. Get between us.”

Tabby felt nervous as she went between them. She had no idea what to expect.  
Jack was facing her. She couldn't see Harry and she didn't want to.  
Jack slipped his hand under her tan slender leg and pressed the head of his cock against her pussy.  
Harry rubbed the head of his cock up and down her tight little asshole. He slowly pushed the head inside the ring muscle.  
Tabby groaned and pressed her hand behind her back trying to stop him. “Don't-” she said. It hurt and she didn't want any more of it.

“You're taking this cock up your ass if you like it or not,” Harry said, giving her ass a slap and slowly thrust the tip of his cock in and out of her ass.  
“Owwwwwwww!” Tabby groaned.  
Jack rubbed the head of his cock up and down her pussy before he thrust hard and deep inside her tight heat. “Ohhhhhhh! Too Big!” Tabby cried out.

Harry gave her ass a slap and thrust more of his cock inside her tight ass. Tabby cried out in pain. “God!”  
“Your little ass can handle it.” Harry plowed into her ass until his hairy balls pressed against her bottom.  
Tabby panted and sobbed. “It hurts! God, take it out!”  
Harry though did not listen. He grabbed a hold of her ass and started to drill her ass hard.  
Jack grabbed a hold of her hips and thrust his cock in and out of her pussy.

Tabby felt like she was being split in two as she felt them hard and deep inside her holes, stretching her. Their hard cocks drilled and pounded her holes. Her big tits bounced with their thrusts.  
“FFUUUCCKKKK!” Tabby screamed out feeling pain mixed with pleasure over the sounds of their balls slapping against her skin. “Ohhhhhh FUCK!” Tabby closed her eyes and started to pant. She placed a hand against her back grabbing onto Harry's arm and dug her fingernails into his skin. 

Her other hand grabbed a hold of Jack.  
“ _You like us pounding your ass and pussy?_ ” Jack said as he pounded her pussy.  
Harry gave her ass a hard smack. Tabby cried out feeling her ass on fire. “Ohhhh godddddddd....It fucking hurts!”  
Harry slam harder into her ass, giving her another hard smack on the bottom. Tabby sobbed and drooled. There was pain mixed with pleasure. She could feel their cocks slipping in and out of her holes, filling her tight and drilling her hard. 

“Fuckkk... Ohh...”  
“Come on,” Harry growled as he slammed hard into her ass. “Moan for us and tell us you love being fucked like a slut.”  
Jack squeezed her breasts together feeling them bouncing in his hands. He massaged them rough.  
“Ohhh fuckkk...Yes- Fuck my ass and pussy daddies! Fuuccckkkk!” Tabby cried out. Any moment she was going to cum again.

Harry grabbed a hold of her pigtails and pulled on them hair as he fucked her ass. “Take my cock bitch,” he growled as he pulled out of her ass and slammed back inside her heat.  
Jack bit her tits making Tabby cry out. “Shittt... Ahh....” Tabby felt drool escape the corners of her mouth and slid down her chin. Her body trembled as she cummed hard for the second time. “I'm cummmming!!!” 

“We want to cum to, don't we Harry,” Jack grunted.  
“Yeah. How about we cum in that pretty mouth.” 

They both slipped their cocks out of Tabby's holes and slapped their cocks against her mouth. She laid back and started to jerk off and suck both their cocks, tasting herself off their shafts.  
“Yeah- make us cum,” Jack said, thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth.  
Harry cum first, shooting his load inside her mouth. Jack joined him, cumming hard.  
Tabby swallowed their cum and licked their cocks clean.

“Fuck...” Harry said as he laid back on the bed.  
Jack stood up and walked into the washroom.

Tabby quietly collected her clothing off the floor. She didn't need to stick around any longer. Her services had been done.

Jack walked out of the washroom as Tabby got dressed. He handed her some money.  
“Not bad, but a little tip,” he said, giving her ass a slap. “Dirtier talking next time.”

Tabby nodded and took the money. She hurried out of the hotel room without saying goodbye.


End file.
